Hanna's sadness
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Warning: This story is obviously semi-AU and NOT for kids.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Hanna's sadness**

 **After she lost Caleb to A's sword and her friends decided to no longer like her, Hanna Marin moved to Chicago and became a whore.**

That was 4 years ago. Now she's back in Rosewood for the first time since she left.

She's there to visit Caleb's grave.

"Hmm, Rosewood still look the same..." says Hanna as she park her car outside the Rosewood cemetery.

She walk to Caleb's grave.

"I'm sorry that I've not talked to you for so long." says Hanna as she goes down on her knees and with her hand brush away some dirt from Caleb's gravestone.

Hanna talk to Caleb as if he was still alive.

"Part of me didn't wanna leave, but I had to. Needed to start over in a place that was not this town where so many shadows of the past will always walk in my footsteps. Yes, me became a whore, but it was the only way for me to survive, since I was to tired to study and make it into college." says Hanna.

Hanna pull out her iPhone and activate her and Caleb's favorite song that they used to dance to a lot.

To hear that song again makes Hanna smile a bit.

"Do you remember this song? We listened to it on our first date, the second time we had sex, the day when you asked me to marry you...and only a few hours before...before...before A thrusted her sword into your heart, killing you. Yes, of course you remember our special song. I'm sure you'd never forget." says Hanna.

Hanna really wish Caleb was still alive. She miss him so much.

"I'm sorry that I became a whore. I know that it's not a good thing. Once, I promised that only your dick would be allowed in here." says Hanna as she roll up her skirt to reveal her sexy cute pussy. "Caleb, no need to tell me how wrong being a whore is. I already know. Forgive me for not keeping my promise..."

Hanna cover her pussy with the skirt again.

"Sleep well, my amazing man." says Hanna and then walk back to her car.

The music from her phone ends.

Hanna decides to visit Aria.

She drive to Ezra's apartment, fairly sure that she'll find Aria there.

Hanna feel nervous as she ring the door bell to Ezra's apartment.

Hanna is surprised when Spencer opens.

"Well, holy waters and sacred books, if it isn't the one who left." says Spencer with her typical dry semi-cold humor, her voice mature and hard.

"Spencer, why are you in Ezra's apartment?" says Hanna.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm looking after this apartment while Aria and Ezra are in Sweden for their honeymoon." says Spencer.

The look in Spencer's eyes almost says that she hate Hanna.

"Aria and Ezra are married...? So sweet." says Hanna with a smile.

"Yes and you shouldn't care. Thanks to a friend of mine, I'm well aware of what you do for a living these days, Hanna Clarissa Marin, my former friend." says Spencer.

"What?" says Hanna.

"C'mon, don't play stupid. I know that you have sex for money. Because of that, you belong in prison." says Spencer.

"Spencer, please..." says Hanna.

"No. You no longer deserve my trust and friendship. Those rights are things you lost the very moment you left Rosewood." says Spencer.

Spencer pull out her phone and call the police.

Hanna run out to her car.

"Spencer Hastings here, the whore Hanna Marin was just seen here on Jefferson Street." says Spencer to the female police officer on the other end of the phone line.

"I understand. We'll send a team after her. Is she armed...?"

"No, not as far as I know." says Spencer.

Hanna drive to the Marin house.

She knock on the door.

Ashley Marin open, but turn angry when she sees Hanna.

"Mom..." says Hanna in a cute soft tone.

Hanna try to hug her mom.

"No! Don't you dare touch me, you dishonored perv. I have no daughter. Leave, at once. Never speak to me again, Hanna. Go, now." says Ashley as she push Hanna backwards.

"Mom, what's wrong?" says Hanna.

"Spencer's told me that you are a whore. And you left, without even telling me why. I no longer hink of yu as my daughter. Go and never return." says Ashley in anger.

"If so, you're not my mommy! Bye, bitch!" says Hanna.

Hanna get back into her car and drive to Baltimore to seek help from her father Tom instead.

Once she get there, Hanna unfortunately has bad luck when Kate, who is an enemy of Hanna, opens the door, instead of Hanna's father.

"And what the hell do you want?" says Kate, all sassy and rude.

"Talk to my dad." says Hanna.

"He's not home." says Kate.

"Where is he then?" says Hanna.

"I'm not telling you, dumbass Hanna." says Kate and then close the door.

"Open! Damn it, you bitch." says Hanna in anger.

When the door remain closed, Hanna goes back to her car.

She drive to a small motel and get herself a room there for the night.

"Damn...why does everyone turn against me?" mumbles Hanna in anger as she takes off her clothes, get into bed and fall asleep.

5 hours later, Hanna wake up.

"Hmm, pretty cute day..." says Hanna when she sees the sun shining.

She put on a tight pink satin tank top and sexy black leather pants and white shoes.

After a quick tiny breakfast and taking a shit, Hanna grab her things and walk out to her car.

"I hope dad can help me." says Hanna.

Once again, she drive to her father's house.

This time her father opens.

"Hanna, never thought I'd see you again." says Tom Marin.

"Dad, can I stay here for a few days?" says Hanna.

"Is something wrong?" says Tom.

"Yes...kinda. The police is after me. I need a place to hide while things calm down a bit." says Hanna.

"Then I can't let you live here. I don't want to get myself, my wife or my daughter in any form of trouble." says Tom.

"Kate's not your daughter, fuck it. I am, dad." says Hanna.

"I know, but since Kate's mother is my wife, Kate is my daughter as well." says Tom.

"Kate is evil." says Hanna.

"No, she's not, Hanna." says Tom.

"Why the fuck do you like her over me?" says Hanna.

"I don't." says Tom.

Hanna says nothing and then walk to her car and drive away.

She drive to Rosewood again.

When she get there, a group of police cars starts to chase her.

"Oh, no! Fuck!" says Hanna.

Hanna manage to avoid the police and she drive to the woods just outside Rosewood and hide there.

"Need to masturbate to relax myself a bit." says Hanna as she pull down her pants and starts to finger-fuck herself nice and slow.

Hanna get horny.

"Mmm, so sexy!" moans Hanna.

It feels good for Hanna.

"Awww! Me is such a cute slut." moans Hanna.

22 minutes later.

"Holy fuck! Yes!" moans Hanna as she get a huge sexy orgasm.

The next day.

"Looking for a fuck huh? I can give you that 'cause I'm a whore." says Hanna as she walk up to a guy in Rosewood.

"Yeah. How much?" says the guy.

"For 200 bucks you can fuck me and cum in my sweet pussy." says Hanna.

"Alright, very good price. Here." says the guy as he give Hanna 200 dollars.

"Thanks." says Hanna.

Hanna and the guy who introduce himself as Dave Falcon, enter the Grille.

In The Grille they go into one of the bathrooms.

Hanna drop her pants ( she wear no panties ).

Dave unzip his jeans so his dick pop out.

"Fuck me, man!" says Hanna, all sexy, as she lean her back against the wall.

"Sure...uh...your name is...?" says Dave.

"Just refer to me as a 'sexy bitch' that's more than enough for me." says Hanna.

"Alright, sexy bitch." says Dave as he slide his dick into Hanna's pussy and starts to fuck nice and slow.

"Mmm, you're nice and big! Me love it so much!" moans Hanna, her voice being like that of a pornstar.

"Thanks, and you have a very soft and wet pussy. I like that." says Dave.

"Awwww! Mmm, fuck me..." moans Hanna, being very horny.

"Oh, yeah." says Dave, fucking harder.

"Awesome! Drill me, man. It is sexy." moans Hanna.

"Yeah, it's good for me too. I've never met a whore like you before." moans Dave.

"I'm glad you enjoy sexy little me." moans Hanna.

"You're really cool." moans Dave.

"So are you." moans Hanna. "I love your big dick."

50 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Dave in a deep manly tone as he cum in Hanna's sexy pussy.

"Mmmm, holy crap! Soooo sexy!" moans Hanna with pleasure as she get a wonderful orgasm.

2 hours later, Hanna is at the mall, when suddenly two SWAT officers appear.

"Miss Marin, hold it right there. No weird movements. Stay calm." says one of the SWAT officers.

"What's wrong?" says Hanna.

"You're under arrest." says the SWAT officer.

"No." says Hanna as she starts to run.

The SWAT officers run after her, aiming their rifles at her.

"Stop!" says the SWAT officers.

Hanna run out to her car and drive away.

She make it to Brookhaven.

"Thank goodness!" says Hanna, happy that the SWAT guys didn't catch her.

Hanna goes to a coffee shop where she drink some coffee and eat a small cookie.

"I can't believe both mommy and daddy no longer care about me." think a very sad Hanna.

At the same time, Spencer is at the Rosewood PD station, telling Detective Victor Jenkins all she know about Hanna.

"She is usually not the most smart tool in the box, but sometimes she surprise even herself with some very wise ideas. When dealing with Hanna it's a good thing to expect the unexpected." explains Spencer.

"I understand. My men and I will be ready." says Detective Jenkins.

"Good. I'm ready to help in any way I can, sir." says Spencer.

"Thank you, Miss Hastings." says Detective Jenkins.

"Not a problem. I want Hanna to face punishment for her crimes." says Spencer.

"Okay." says Detective Jenkins.

The next day.

"I want an ice coffee, please." says Hanna as she enter the Brew.

"Hanna?" says Emily.

"Em, you still work here?" says Hanna.

"Yeah, have a seat. I'll get you coffee and a cookie." says Emily.

"Thanks. Finally someone who is my friend." says Hanna.

"I eventually realized that I don't hate you like Aria, Spencer and Ali does." says Emily.

Emily gives Hanna a jumbo-sized ice coffee and a sweet vanilla cookie.

"How much?" says Hanna.

"On the house." says Emily.

"Awww! So nice." says a happy Hanna.

"So, what have you been doing since you left Rosewood...?" says Emily.

"Not much interesting stuff. I've had sex for a living and learned rapier fencing." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Emily.

"Are you and Ali still a couple?" says Hanna.

"We're not. Ali and I broke up a few months after you left." says Emily.

"I understand." says Hanna.

"Hanna, do you plan to move back here?" says Emily.

"Uh...no. I wish I could, but it's too late for that. Rosewood no longer love me. Most people here hate me so much these days." says Hanna.

"Perhaps so, but I'm still your friend, Han. If you need help I'm always here for you." says Emily.

"I'm glad I still have true buddy who I can trust." says Hanna with a very cute smile.

"No problem." says Emily.

"I'll always be there for you as well, Em." says Hanna.

Emily starts working again.

Hanna drink her coffee and eat her cookie.

It almost feels like the good old days again.

Almost.

26 minutes later, Hanna says bye to Emily and then leave the Brew.

"Hmm, what should I do?" thinks Hanna.

Hanna takes a seat in the back of her car, put on her dark sunglasses, open her purse, pull out a golden flask and drink some vodka.

"Damn!" says Hanna.

She lean back and takes a nap.

"Oh, dear..." says Hanna when she wakes up 45 minutes later.

She drive to Ravenswood.

Hanna isn't sure why she wanna go there, she just feel like it.

"Hi, baby." says a man when he sees Hanna park her car outside the Ravenswood Mall.

The man is the same age as Hanna.

"Hi, sexy man." says Hanna, all slutty and sexual.

"You must be a whore." says the man.

"I prefer to be known as 'slut for money' since that sounds better to me, but yes, me is a whore. Wanna fuck? Only 200 bucks and you can do me and cum in my pussy." says Hanna.

"Okay. Here, baby." says the man as he give Hanna 200 dollars.

Hanna and the man enter the mall and goes to a bathroom.

In the bathroom, Hanna takes off her clothes.

The man ( named Vincent Aarons ) unzip his jeans so his dick pop out.

"Oh, nice big stiff dick. Hanna like." says a happy Hanna.

"Hanna? That's your name? Sexy." says Vincent.

"Yeah. I'm Hanna." says Hanna with a cute smile.

"Sexy name. I'm Vincent." says Vincent.

"Fuck me, please." says Hanna as she lean her back against the wall and smile sexy.

"Alright, Hanna." says Vincent as he slide his dick into Hanna's cozy pussy and starts to fuck nice and slow.

"Mmm, sexy!" moans a happy Hanna.

"Indeed." moans Vincent.

"Yeah." moans Hanna.


	2. Chapter 2

"Holy shit, you're the best whore I've ever fucked." moans Vincent.

"Awww! Thanks." moans a happy and horny Hanna.

"Does it feel good for you?" mons Vincent.

"Yeah! Fuck me, do me, bang me...yes, sooo sweet and sexy." moans Hanna.

"Nice. I love this too, sexy girl." moans Vincent.

"Mmmm!" moans Hanna.

"Fuck, you truly have sexual skills, Hanna." moans Vincent.

"Do me harder, me is a whore, remember? Mmm..." moans Hanna.

"Alright, my naughty whore!" moans Vincent, fucking harder.

"Yes! Soooo sexy! Give it to mommy...very nice and slutty..." moans Hanna, being very horny.

"You like daddy's hard dick, huh?" moans Vincent.

"Mmm, of course! Bang daddy's little princess and cum in her slutty pussy!" moans Hanna.

50 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, holy fuck!" moans Vincent in a deep manly tone as he cum deep in Hanna's sexy cozy pussy.

"Mmmm, good damn!" moans Hanna with pleasure as she get a big orgasm.

"Stop! What the hell are you doing?" says a mall security guard as he open the door to the bathroom.

"Oppsss! Red alert shit..." says Hanna.

Hanna very quickly put her clothes back on.

Vincent put his dick back into his jeans.

Vincent push the security guard to the siden and then Vincent and Hanna run to Hanna's car.

"Thanks for the number one fuck of my life, sweetie." says Vincent as he give Hanna a kiss.

"My pleasure, Vincent." says Hanna with a slutty sexy smile.

"Can we fuck again sometime?" says Vincent.

"If you ever see me, just ask. And it will be for free 'cause your dick was so nice." says Hanna.

Vincent run away and Hanna start her car and drive to Rosewood.

The security guard exit the mall just as Hanna's car drive off down the street.

"Damn!" says the security guard in anger.

When she get to Rosewood, Hanna starts searching for Emily, her only friend she has left.

After almost 4 hours, Hanna finds Emily's home, a house on the edge of the town.

"Hi, Hanna. Come in, have a seat." says Emily with a sweet smile.

"Thanks, Em." says a happy Hanna.

"So, how long do you plan to be in the area?" says Emily.

"I wanna stay like a month, but people are after me so it will be kinda hard to do that..." says Hanna.

"Maybe you could hide here with me? I'd make sure that the police or no one else finds you, Hanna." says Emily.

"That's sweet, it is. I don't want you to get in trouble for hiding a criminal in your house though." says Hanna.

"Well, I'm actually not. All I do is helping a very good friend of mine until her life's calmed down a bit." says Emily.

"If you put it that way I accept." says a happy Hanna. "Thanks sooo much, Emily!"

Hanna gives Emily a very sweet hug.

"I'll prepare a room for you down in my basement." says Emily.

"Awesome." says Hanna.

"You look like you'd need a cold relaxing shower. The bathroom's upstairs, second door on the left." says Emily.

"Okay." says Hanna.

Hanna takes off her clothes and walk to the bathroom.

"Same old Hanna...kind of..." says Emily.

Emily put clean fresh pillows and blankets on the bed in the bedroom in the basement and check if the electricity in the room works and it does.

At the same time, Spencer and two police officers are searching for Hanna.

"Let's look in every hotel in Rosewood." says Spencer.

"Okay, Spencer." says one of the police officers.

10 minutes later, Hanna exit the shower, put on clean clothes and then walk down into the basement.

"Han, here's your room." says Emily.

"Thanks, Em." says Hanna.

"It's not much, but..." begins Emily.

"I love it. Seems cozy." says Hanna with a cute smile.

"Alright. I'm gonna make us something to eat. Do you like home-made pizza?" says Emily.

"Yeah, sure." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Emily.

"Nap time..." says Hanna as she climb into bed and fall asleep.

55 minutes later.

"Awww! That was an adorable nap." says Hanna as she wake up.

She walk up to the living room.

"Hi, Hanna." says Emily as she place home-made pizza and Canadian beer on the table.

"Hi, Em." says Hanna with a sweet smile.

"Mmm, smells wonerful." says Hanna.

"I hope it taste good as well." says Emily.

They start to eat.

"Hanna, is it true that you're a whore?" says Emily.

"Yes and I the reason I do what I do is that I need money and I like sex so I get the fun and the money, two birds in one stone." says Hanna.

"What happened to college?" says Emily.

"My grades were crap so I couldn't make it into any college." says Hanna. "I decided that being a a whore is better than being a lame homeless chick."

"Okay. I don't judge, like Spencer would. I'm your friend." says Emily.

"Awww! Thanks, Emily." says Hanna with a cute smile.

"No problem." says Emily with a cute smile of her own.

"If I could find myself a real job, I'd stop being a whore." says Hanna.

"Wanna work with me at the Brew?" says Emily.

"No...me is no good at doing coffee shop things." says Hanna.

"Well...alright then. If you change your mind, tell me." says Emily.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

2 days later.

"Hanna? Nice to see you." says Vincent when he sees Hanna, who eat lunch at a small diner in Ravenswood.

"Oh, hi there." says Hanna.

"I hope you still remember me." says Vincent.

"I do remember your dick." says Hanna.

"I'm sure you do, baby." says Vincent.

"Wanna fuck?" says Hanna.

"Yeah, of course." says Vincent.

"Let me eat first and then we can have sex." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Vincent.

Vincent take a seat across the table from Hanna.

Hanna continue eating. Her food is sushi.

"Mmm, yum, yum..." mumbles Hanna with a smile.

"Great that I found you here, Hanna." says Vincent.

"Thanks, Vincent." says Hanna.

"You're sexy." says Vincent.

"I know." says Hanna.

"Okay, Hanna, my sexy friend." says Vincent.

"Awww! Me love when men say such awesome porno stuff about me." says a happy Hanna with a cutie smile.

"Do you?" says Vincent.

"Yeah." says Hanna, all happy and sexy.

14 minutes later.

"My plate's empty. Now we can have sex." says Hanna.

"Okay. Where?" says Vincent.

"The bathroom." says Hanna.

"Stop!" says a police officer when he sees Hanna.

"Opsss! Sorry...gotta run." says Hanna.

Hanna run to her car and drive away.

She return 2 hours later.

Vincent is there, waiting for her.

"Hi, Hanna." says Vincent.

"Hi. Sorry that I left like a shy kid earlier, but I don't want the damn cops to get me, now let's fuck." says Hanna.

Hanna and Vincent goes to the bathroom, close and lock the door and then takes of their clothes.

"Drill my pussy with you macho dick." says Hanna as she close her eyes and lean her back against the wall.

"Alright, baby Hanna." says Vincent as he push his dick deep into Hanna's sexy pussy. He starts to fuck her.

"Mmm, yeah!" moans a happy horny Hanna.

"Your pussy is amazing. Just like last time." says Vincent.

"Thanks and your dick is stiff and long. Exactly the way I like it." moans Hanna.

"Holy shit. You're a true slut and I that's what I want." moans Vincent.

Vincent fuck harder.

"Yes! Drill my naughty hole. It feels wonderful." moans Hanna.

"This is great for me as well, sexy girl." moans Vincent.

"Mmm, so sexy!" moans Hanna.

Vincent try to kiss Hanna.

"Sorry. Me don't kiss on the mouth." says Hanna.

"Oh, okay." says Vincent.

"Kiss my left boob instead..." whisper Hanna in a sexy slutty tone.

Vincent gives Hanna a kiss on her left boob.

"Mmmm! Kiss the sexy pillow." moans Hanna.

"You have very nice boobs." says Vincent.

"Thanks, they are all natural." says Hanna with a cute smile.

"Good." says Vincent.

"Yes, natural boobs are much better than fake ones." says Hanna.

"I agree, Hanna." says Vincent.

"Mmmm! Awesome! Sexy!" moans Hanna.

"Oh, damn!" moans Vincent.

"Soooo erotic!" moans Hanna.

"Yeah..." moans Vincent, fucking faster.

"Mmm...sexy!" moans Hanna, who love being fucked hard and fast.

"Hanna, you're such an erotic whore." moans Vincent.

"I sure am." moans Hanna.

45 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Vincent as he cum in Hanna's pussy.

"Mmmm, so sexy!" moans a very happy Hanna as she get an orgasm.

"That was very good." says Vincent.

"Yeah, very cozy." says Hanna with a cute smile.

2 hours later.

Someone knock on the door.

Ashley Marin open and sees a man.

"Mrs Marin, do you hide your daughter? If so, don't. She's a criminal." says Vice Detective Tobias Cavanaugh.

"No. I've disowned her. I refuse to see Hanna as my daughter." says Ashley.

"Okay. Where is she?" says Toby.

"I don't know." says Ashley.

"Thanks." says Toby and then leave.

At the same time, Hanna sit in Emily's garden, drinking tea and reading a book.

"Hanna, do you want a pizza?" says Emily as she exit the house.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

"Okay. I'll order pizza." says Emily.

Emily sends a txt to the local pizza place and order 2 luxury pizzas.

At the same time, Alison practice swordfighting with Mona in a secret room.

"You're getting better." says Alison.

"Thanks." says Mona.

"Did you hear that Hanna Marin is in town?" says Alison.

"I did. She's a whore, now, right...?" says Mona.

"Yeah." says Alison.

"Too bad. She had so much sweet potential." says Mona.

"And she messed up. Now she's a lost case." says Alison.

"Okay." says Mona.

The next day.

"Hanna, do you have any friends in Chicago?" says Emily.

"No. Only some recurring clients." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Emily.

"I wish I had a few buddies, but when you're a whore, people only want you for sexy fun, not friendship. That is what I've learned the hard way." says Hanna.

"Well, everything has its up and downs." says Emily.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

Suddenly the door bell rings.

"Oh, no. I forgot. That's Spencer. Hanna, you need to hide. Go down to your room in the basement." says Emily.

Hanna run down to her room.

Emily walk to the door and open it.

"Em, you don't happen know where Hanna is, do you?" says Spencer.

"No. I've not seen her." says Emily.

"Okay. If you do, let me know." says Spencer.

"Sure." says Emily.

Emily and Spencer take a seat in the living room.

Hanna sit on her bed down in the basement, trying to be silent.

"Want to help me and Toby to search for Hanna?" says Spencer.

"I don't." says Emily.

"Alright." says Spencer. "Did you hear that Charlotte left town?"

"Yeah, apparently she didn't feel at home in Rosewood anymore." says Emily.

"I feel sad for Ali. She'll miss her sister." says Spencer.

"True." says Emily.

"Ali is strong. I'm certain she will be fine." says Spencer.

"You're right. Ali was never weak." says Emily.

"She's always been badass, at least on the surface. We'll never truly know what Ali is like in the deep of her soul." says Spencer.

"I'm sure she's a complex woman and that we've only seen half of her real personality." says Emily.

"Yeah." says Spencer.

"Would you like some tea?" says Emily.

"Of course, Em." says Spencer.

"Here." says Emily as she pour some sweet tea for Spencer.

"Thanks." says Spencer.

50 minutes later, Spencer leave and Hanna return from the basement.

"I hope yoi didn't tell Spencer where I am..." says Hanna.

"No worry. Your secrets are safe with me." says Emily.

"Awww! So cutie cute!" says a happy Hanna.

The next day.

Hanna is at the mall in Rosewood when she suddenly hear someone behind her.

"Hold it right there, Hanna Marin. No sudden movements. Just come along and it will be more easy for us both." says Toby as he hold his gun towards Hanna's neck.

"Toby, c'mon. It's me...Hanna. I'm not evil." says Hanna.

"No, but you're a prostitute." says Toby. "Give up."

"I'm a friend, don't throw me into prison." says Hanna.

"You must understand. As a high ranked member of Rosewood PD it's my duty to catch criminals. Our previous friendship is a thing I have to ignore." says Toby. "Drop your handbag and remain where you are."

Afraid of being shot, Hanna does what Toby tell her to.

Two police officers appear.

One of them put handcuffs on Hanna.

"Alright, nothing in her bag." says Toby, after having checked Hanna's bag for any forbidden items. "Take her away."

The two police officers walk away, pulling a screaming and crying Hanna along with them.

Almost a week later, Hanna is thrown into prison. It's a women's prison.

"Here's your cell. Enjoy it, lady shit." says a strong badass female prison guard, who's named 'Gina Patterson' according to her name-badge.

Gina push Hanna into a cell.

In the cell is another woman. She seem to be the same age as Hanna.

Gina close and lock the door to the cell and then walk away.

Hanna's cell-mate says "Yo, blonde bimbo. What ya here for? Killin' your mommy? Stealin' gold and money? Burnin' down your uncle's cabin?"

"No, just being a whore." says Hanna.

"Oh, a newbie criminal, by da sound of it. That's friggin' cute. Me is named Jackie Greenfuck and I'm here for slashin' off me ol' stupid grandma's head last year." says Hanna's cell-mate.

"Really?" says Hanna, a bit afraid of Jackie.

"Yup! Simply took daddy's damn forest axe and slashed of grandma's fat worthless head in a single swing. It was so much fun, baby." says Jackie.

"Don't kill me." says Hanna.

"No worry. I will not. You're sexy so I will not hurt ya." says Jackie.

"Are you a lesbian?" says Hanna.

"I'm bisexual. And bipolar too, at least that's what my lame former therapist used to say all the poopin' time." says Jackie.

"Okay..." says Hanna.

Jackie unzip her orange prison jumpsuit around the ass and aim her ass towards Hanna's face and fart hard right in Hanna's face.

"Ya love me naughty farts, do ya, baby?" says Jackie in a sexual tone.

"Ewww! No! You're a perv..." says Hanna.

The next day ( while Jackie is in the shower ) Emily visit Hanna in prison.

"Hanna, sorry. I wish I could get you our from here, but I cannot." says Emily.

"It's okay, Em. I'll find a way out soon." says Hanna.

"How?" says Emily.

"I don't know...yet." says Hanna.

"Please use a legal way to get out, Hanna." says Emily.

"I will. I promise." says Hanna.

"Good. I trust you." says Emily.

"Thanks." says Hanna.

5 hours later.

Hanna is sleeping.

Jackie unzip Hanna's orange prison jumpsuit around the pussy and starts to lick Hanna's pussy.

"Caleb, lick my sexy hole!" moans Hanna in her sleep, dreaming about Caleb.

Jackie get a bit angry that Hanna doesn't think it is her.

"No, it's Jackie!" says Jackie as she force Hanna to wake up.

"Stop! Me is no lesbian! Me is straight..." says Hanna as she open her eyes and sees what is going on.

"Relax, little Hanna! Just enjoy this. I wanna lick ya to an orgasm." says Jackie.

"No!" says Hanna.

Hanna push Jackie away and close her jumpsuit around the pussy.

Jackie get angry.

"Why the crap don't ya let me lick your cutie pussy? There are no dicks in here so we all have to go lesbo if we wanna get some sexy time." says Jackie as she grab Hanna's throat.

"You damn poop!" says Hanna as she punch Jackie in the face.

"Stop!" says a prison guard named Rory Evans as she enter the cell.

"She started it..." whines Hanna.

"No, she did." says Jackie.

"That's it, Jackie. I'll move you to solitary." says Rory.

Jackie suddenly isn't so badas anymore.

Rory takes Jackie to solitary.

Hanna is a bit happy to get the cell to herself.

"Cute. No annoying lesbo cell-mate who fart and try to lick me." says Hanna.

Hanna takes a nap.

46 minutes later, Hanna wake up when Rory enter with food for Hanna.

"Here! This is your fucking dinner. It taste like poop, but it's all you get. Eat and don't whine." says Rory as she give Hanna a plate of some weird brown saggy stinky food.

"Awww! Thanks." says Hanna, all sarcastic.

Rory leave.

Hanna eat some of the food and it does indeed taste similar to warm shit.

"Fuck! This stuff really is like poop." says Hanna.

Hanna eat anyway because she know that she have to eat to survive.

It's not like Emily can sneak her a McDonalds meal or something.

"I wish I had a dildo..." mumbles Hanna.

The next day.

"Miss Marin, you get one free phone call." says Rory as she open the door to Hanna's cell.

"Thanks." says Hanna.

Rory leads Hanna to an old 70s wall-mounted phone.

Hanna dial Emily's phone number.

"Em here."

"Hi, this is Hanna-Boo."

"Hanna, are you okay? I mean, of course not, you're in prison, but aside from that..."

"Well...my cell-mate and I got into a little fight, but that's good 'cause they threw her into solitary so now I have my own cell."

"Okay. Anything I can bring you?"

"Yeah, my dildo."

"Alright. Bye."

Emily ends the phone call.

Hanna is put back in her cell.

"Go to sleep." says Rory.

"Why? Me not tired right now." says Hanna.

"Perhaps so, but in this prison there is nap time for all, no exceptions, once a week. And that's now, so sleep or I'm forced to hurt you." says Rory.

"Alright then." says Hanna.

Rory leave.

Hanna try to sleep.

After 27 minutes, Hanna manage to go to sleep.

Almost 4 hours later.

"Mmm, such a sexy dream me had." says Hanna as she wake up.

In her dream, Caleb was alive and they had sex in a bathroom.

"The dream was erotic." says Hanna.

Hanna feel horny.

"Mmmm!" says Hanna as she touch her pussy through the fabric of her prison jumpsuit.

2 days later.

"Miss Marin, you have a visitor." says Rory.

Emily enter Hanna's cell.

"Hanna." says Emily. "I brought the thing you asked for."

"Thanks." says Hanna.

Emily open her bag and pull out Hanna's dildo. She hands it to Hanna who smile in joy when she get her sex toy.

"You're welcome." says Emily.

"Yay." says Hanna, all cutie cute and happy.

"Anything else I should bring next time?" says Emily.

"Can't think of anything." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Emily.

"Take care of my mom for me. She don't like me anymore, but she's still my mommy so please make sure she's okay." says Hanna.

"I'll do my best." says Emily.

"Thanks, Em." says Hanna.

2 weeks later.

"Mmm, so sexy!" moans Hanna, fucking her pussy with the dildo.

Hanna is very horny.

"Awww! Slutty..." moans Hanna.

It feels good for Hanna.

"Yeah!" moans Hanna.

41 minutes later.

"Yes, so cutie cute!" moans Hanna as she get an orgasm.

The next day.

"Did you send Hanna to prison?" says Aria.

"Yes." says Toby.

"That's not good. Hanna may seem badass, but she's not strong enough to survive 4 years in prison without a friend." says Aria.

"I had to do what I did. As a policeman I couldn't let her go." says Toby.

"Okay. I understand that, I do. Hanna won't make it in prison. She'll get out 4 years from now. She won't survive that long though." says Aria.

"Are you taking Hanna's side now?" says Spencer as she enter the room.

"No, of course not. I just think that Hanna should've been given the right to rehab." says Aria.

"Really? On that I disagree so much." says Spencer.

4 hours later.

Hanna eat.

"This stuff is disgusting!" says Hanna.

Hanna is not happy.

"Why don't they give us good food in here? We're women, not perverted boys, damn it." says Hanna.


	3. Chapter 3

Suddenly the lights go off.

There's a power failure in the prison.

The lock of the door to Hanna's cell breaks.

"Oh, yeah! Viva la pussy!" says Hanna as she run out from her cell.

Hanna run past some guards and out.

She finds her car and drive to Rosewood.

( the prison is a couple miles outside Rosewood )

"Oh, my shit. Finally back in freedom." says a happy Hanna.

When she get to Emily's house, she get inside and gives Emily a hug.

"Hanna, how did you get out from prison?" says Emily.

"There was a power failure and I used that to my advantage and escaped. Aren't you happy to see me?" says Hanna.

"Of course I am, but you shouldn't have escaped like that. I wanted you to find a legal way out." says Emily.

"I couldn't wait, Em." says Hanna.

"Okay. That makes sense. I'll continue to hide you here because I know that you're truly a good person. You have my word that I won't tell anyone that you live in my basement." says Emily.

"Awww! Thanks. Em, you're so sweet." says a happy Hanna.

"I'm doing my best to always be sweet." says Emily.

"Yeah and it works." says Hanna.

Hanna goes down to her room to put on normal clothes.

"Stupid prison clothing!" says Hanna as she pull off the orange prison jumpsuit.

She put on a white t-shirt and baggy pink sweatpants.

"Yay! Hanna-Boo is back." says Hanna as she look at herself in the mirror.

Hanna takes a nap.

50 minutes later.

"You're on TV." says Emily as she enter Hanna's room.

"What?" says Hanna.

Hanna follow Emily to the living room.

On the TV is a female news reporter outside the prison where Hanna was locked up.

"I'm Katy O'Donnel for ANN. Today the blonde bimbo prostitute named Hanna Marin escaped from Pennsylvania State Ladies' Prison right here behind me. Here we see one of the security cameras capture a brief look on her as she leave her cell." says the female news reporter.

Footage of Hanna as run out from her cell is shown.

"We've got one of the detectives of RPD, Tobias Cavanaugh, here. Detective Cavanaugh, what do you have to say about this?" says the female news reporter.

"I'm not surprised. After having known Hanna for years, before she became a criminal, it's not a surprise to me that she used the small power failure as an opportunity to escape and I already have a team searching for her." says Toby.

"How can Toby be so damn rude to me? He knows that I'm a sweetie." says Hanna.

"He's just doing his job. As a police he simply can't let you be free. It's his duty to try to catch you." says Emily.

"Good point." says Hanna. "It's still sad that the guy who love Spencer and was once so sweet, now hate me."

"He only hate you because of what Spencer's told him. If you could tell him the truth he'd probably change his mind." says Emily.

"I hope you're right, Em." says Hanna.

"So do I, Hanna." says Emily.

Emily and Hanna hug each other.

The next day.

"We need to find Hanna." says Spencer.

"That shouldn't be too hard." says Toby. "I've got my best guys on the job. Hanna will most likely be back in prison by midnight."

"So, where should we look for her?" says Aria.

"Not an easy question." says Alison. "She probably hide where we don't expect her to be."

"Let's split up. My team and I takes the north of Rosewood. Aria and Alison, you go east. Spencer, you go west. Mona, you'll go south." says Toby.

"Okay." says Aria.

At the same time, Hanna drink beer in her room.

"Mmm, nice cold beer." says Hanna with a cute smile.

Hanna wear a pink t-shirt and baggy black sweatpants.

"I wish Spence and Toby don't want me to end up in prison." says Hanna.

"What do you want for dinner?" says Emily as she enter the room.

"Rice, beef and garlic sauce would be yummy. Dad used to make that when I was a sad little girl." says Hanna.

"Okay. Sounds nice. I'll make that for us, Han." says Emily.

"Awesome." says Hanna.

Emily leave the room again.

"Me is little bit horny." says Hanna as she take big sip of beer, reach her left hand down into her sweatpants and starts to masturbate.

Hanna's clit becomes hard and her pussy get wet.

"Mmm, sexy!" moans Hanna.

15 minutes later.

"OMG, soooo nice!" moans Hanna with pleasure as she get a big orgasm.

Hanna is very happy.

"That was wonderful." says Hanna with a cute smile.

Hanna drink some more beer.

"I'm so hot." says Hanna.

Hanna walk up to the kitchen where Emily is cooking.

"Em, how's it going?" says Hanna.

"It's all good here." says Emily.

"Nice." says Hanna.

"Yeah." says Emily.

"Cute. Do you want a new girlfriend...?" says Hanna.

"Yes, of course, but there are so few sweet girls around." says Emily.

"I'm sweet." says Hanna with a bright childish smile.

"Yeah, but you're very straight. You're not a lesbian." says Emily.

"True. I'm sweet though." says Hanna.

"Yes, you truly are a sweet girl." says Emily.

"Yay!" says a happy Hanna in a childish tone.

"Awww! Still the same old Hanna-Boo, despite all that's happened." says Emily.

"Thanks...I think..." says Hanna.

18 minutes later.

"Time to eat." says Emily as she place the food on the kitchen table.

"It smells awesome." says Hanna.

"Yeah and I hope it taste great as well." says Emily.

"No fear. I'm sure it's very yummy." says Hanna.

They starts to eat.

"Awww! Yum, yum!" says Hanna.

"Sweet that you like it." says Emily.

"You seem to have your mom's cooking skills. I remember when I had dinner with you and her when we were little." says Hanna.

"My mom was wonderful. I miss her a lot." says Emily.

"I understand." says Hanna.

"Thanks, Hanna." says Emily.

"Em, you're welcome." says Hanna.

The next day.

Hanna dye her hair as black as Aria's, buy fake glasses and starts to call herself Molly Harborsen. The only one, other than Hanna herself, who know this is Emily.

Hanna enter Toby's office at Rosewood police station.

"I have information about the whore you're trying to catch, sir." says Hanna in an Irish accent.

"What can you tell me?" says Toby.

"She has left Rosewood. Her car was seen crossing the town border earlier today." says Hanna.

Toby doesn't notice tha Molly is Hanna.

"Really? Thanks." says Toby.

"Yeah, my sister saw it." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Toby, writing down what Hanna says.

Hanna smile and leave.

4 hours later.

Hanna is in her room, watching porn on her pink laptop computer.

"Nice." says Hanna.

On the screen, a black guy is fucking a sexy blonde girl in the ass.

"I've done that. It's sexy." says Hanna.

Hanna is getting horny.

"Awww! Cute, erotic, slutty, sexy, cozy." moans Hanna as she roll up her skirt and starts to masturbate. She wear no panties.

It feels good.

"Mmm! So good." moans Hanna.

Hanna is happy and horny.

"Yay! Masturbation..." moans Hanna.

6 minutes later.

On the screen the black man cum in the pussy of the girl.

"Awww!" moans Hanna as she get an orgasm.

The next day.

"Hanna, why do you no longer have your sexy blonde hair?" says Vincent.

"I'm in disquise. So the cops won't know who I am." says Hanna.

"Okay. Wanna get fucked...?" says Vincent.

"Yeah, of course." says Hanna.

Hanna lock the door and then takes off her clothes.

Vincent takes off his jacket and then unzip his jeans so his dick pop out.

"Drill my cute pussy." says Hanna as she bend forward over the bed.

"Alright, baby Hanna." says Vincent as he slide his dick into Hanna's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmm, sexy!" moans Hanna.

"You have a very sweet pussy." says Vincent.

"Thanks. And you have a powerful handsome dick." moans Hanna.

"Do you like that?" says Vincent.

"Mmm! Yes!" moans Hanna, all happy and horny.

"Holy shit, baby!" moans Vincent, fucking harder.

"OMG, sooooo sexy!" moans Hanna.

"Yeah!" moans Vincent.

"Very nice! Do me, fuck me, drill me, bang me, take me." moans Hanna.

"Alright." moans Vincent.

"Mmm, fuck!" moans Hanna.

"Indeed, my cutie whore!" moans Vincent.

"Yes, me is a very cute whore." moans Hanna.

"Damn, so good." moans Vincent.

51 minutes later.

"Mmmm, fucking cute!" moans Hanna with sexual pleasure as she get a wonderful orgasm.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Vincent in a hard manly tone as he cum in Hanna's sexy pussy.

"Yeah, give me the cream! So sexy!" moans Hanna, who love to get cum in her pussy.

Almost a week later.

"Hanna, do you wanna watch a movie and eat ice cream?" says Emily.

"Yeah, like when we were little." says a happy Hanna.

"Wonderful." says Emily, also happy.

"Yay!" says Hanna, all childish and cute.

"Hmm...this is a good movie." says Emily as she grab 'Love in Summer' from her DVD collection.

"Okay. Cutie cute." says Hanna with a sweet smile.


	4. Chapter 4

2 weeks later.

Hanna read the newspaper and on the front it says "The dangerous prostitute named Hanna Marin is still out there. Rosewood PD has no idea where she is."

"I'm not dangerous. I'm a cutie girl." says Hanna, not happy that people thinks she's dangerous.

"They only write that to make people afraid of you." says Emily.

"And why would they want that, Em?" says Hanna.

"Because they want someone to hand you over to the police, Han." says Emily.

"Don't do that, please." says Hanna.

"I promised to keep you safe and I will." says Emily.

"So cute!" says a happy Hanna.

"Thanks." says Emily with a cute smile.

"Yay!" says Hanna as she give Emily a hug.

4 hours later.

"Mmm!" moans Hanna as she finger-fuck her pussy in the shower.

Hanna is very horny.

"Awww! So sexy..." moans Hanna.

She feel close to an orgasm.

"Cutie cute! Yes!" moans a happy Hanna as she get a very sweet orgasm.

The next day.

"Toby, have you found Hanna?" says Spencer.

"No. Unfortunately there's been no sign of her for 2 weeks. It's like she's gone from the face of the planet." says Toby. "I've got men searching for her though."

"Okay. Let me know when you find her." says Spencer.

"Of course, babe." says Toby.

At the same time, Hanna and Emily eat lunch.

Hanna eat sushi and Emily eat pizza.

"Mmm, pizza." says Emily with a cute smile.

"Still a true pizza-fan, are you, Emily?" says Hanna.

"Yeah, of course. Pizza is so yummy." says Emily.

"Okay. That's really cute." says Hanna with a childish smile.

"Thanks, Han. You're a very good friend." says Emily.

"Yay!" says a happy Hanna in a sweet tone.

"Yeah." says Emily, being happy too.

"I hope the police give up their hunt for me soon." says Hanna.

"That would be wonderful." says Emily.

"Yeah, very sweet." says Hanna.

"Perhaps I could talk to Toby, Spencer and the others and make them understand that you are a sweetie girl, not a bad person." says Emily.

"That's nice of you, but I don't think they will ever thinks so." says Hanna.

"Want me to try?" says Emily.

"Uh...maybe..." says Hanna.

"Okay. Take your time to decide. There's no need to rush." says Emily.

"Awww! Thanks, you're awesome." says a happy Hanna.

"You're cool too." says Emily.

"I try to be." says Hanna.

"Trust me, you are a cool girl. Don't let people claim otherwise." says Emily.

"Alright, Emily." says Hanna.

"Yeah, Hanna, my friend." says Emily.

The next day.

"Have you seen this woman?" says Toby as he walk up to the main desk at a hotel in Ravenswood and show a photo of Hanna.

"No. Who is she?" says the girl who work the desk that day.

"Her name's Hanna Marin and she is a dangerous prostitute." says Toby.

"I've not seen her." says the girl.

"Alright." says Toby.

Toby leave the hotel.

2 hours later.

"Hi, baby." says Vincent as he enter Hanna's room.

"Hi, cool to see you." says Hanna with a cute smile.

"Are you sure your friend is okay with you taking your customers in her house?" says Vincent.

"She's at work and you're no longer just a customer. You are my friend too. Friend with benefists, that is." says Hanna.

"Okay, Hanna." says Vincent.

"Yeah, want a little blowjob?" says Hanna with a very cute smile.

"Sure." says Vincent.

Hanna goes down on her knees, unzip Vincent's jeans and starts to suck his dick.

"Ahhh, yeah!" moans Vincent.

"Your dick taste so good." says Hanna.

"Thanks, Hanna. You really know how to suck dick." says Vincent.

"I'm a whore so I've had plenty of practice." says Hanna.

Hanna suck harder.

"Holy shit. Damn sexy." moans Vincent.

At the same time in Ravenswood.

"Stop it, Hanna." says Toby as he walk up behind what he thinks is Hanna and hold his gun to her neck.

"I'm not Hanna..." says the girl as she turn around.

Toby hear and see that it is clearly not Hanna.

"Oh...sorry." says Toby.

"My name's Freida Johnson." says the girl.

"Toby Cavanaugh, Rosewood PD." says Toby.

"Can I help you, sir?" says Freida.

"If you know where Hanna Marin is." says Toby.

"Never heard of her." says Freida.

"Okay. Have a good day." says Toby.

"You're so sexy!" moans Vincent.

"Yeah." says Hanna with a cute smile.

Hanna suck faster.

"Oh...damn!" moans Vincent.

"Please fuck me." says Hanna.

"Alright, baby Hanna." says Vincent.

Vincent rip a hole in Hanna's sweatpants, slide his dick into her pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmm, yes!" moans a happy horny Hanna.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Vincent, being horny and happy too.

"Awesome. Drill my cutie pussy with your stiff dick." moans Hanna.

"Of course." moans Vincent.

"Soooo sexy!" moans Hanna.

"Indeed." moans Vincent.

"Yay!" moans Hanna. "So sexy!"

"Yeah, girl." moans Vincent.

"Drill me, fuck me, take me, bang me, do me!" moans Hanna.

Vincent fuck harder.

"Mmm, so nice!" moans Hanna.

41 minutes later.

"Ahhh, yes!" moans Vincent as he cum in Hanna's pussy.

"Mmm, sooo sexy!" moans Hanna as she get an orgasm.

The next day.

"Hanna, it might be better for you to return to Chicago for some time. Toby's called in some of his FBI friends on the case. I'm afraid they might find you." says Emily.

"Good idea, Em. Keep me updated over the phone. You have the number to my iPhone." says Hanna.

"I wish you all the luck in the world." says Emily.

2 hours later, Hanna drive her car past the sign that marks the border of the town of Rosewood.

"I hope I've not seen you for the last time..." says Hanna to the sign.

Hanna feel sad.

She will miss Vincent and his dick, but she did tell him that she has to leave.

"Maybe I'll get to feel his awesome dick in my pussy again. He's so similar to Caleb." says Hanna.

Once back home in her Chicago apartment, Hanna takes off her sweaty clothes and put on nice clean clothes, a white oversized t-shirt and baggy pink sweatpants.

She take a seat on her cozy pink couch.

"Awww!" says Hanna, feeling a bit happy again from being in her home.

She grab her pink plush bunny and hug it.

"Little cutie bunny. You're a friend." says Hanna.

The next day.

Hanna masturbate and eat a burger while watching anime.

"Mmm, yes!" moans Hanna in a sexy tone.

Hanna feel kinda happy.

"Pussy, burger and anime. So damn cutie cute." moans Hanna.

12 minutes later.

"Oh, shit...! Sexy!" moans Hanna as she get an orgasm.

At the same time in Rosewood.

"Em, do you have any idea where Hanna might be?" says Toby.

"No. I've not seen her." says Emily.

"Okay. Let me know if you do." says Toby.

"Of course." says Emily.

"Perfect." says Toby.

Toby leave Emily's house.

"Hmm, they don't seem to be ready to give up." says Emily.

2 hours later in Chicago.

Hanna has sex with a customer. Since she like Vincent so much, she does not enjoy it, but she need money so she let the guy fuck her.

"Drill my pussy!" moans Hanna, all sexy. Pretending to be much more horny than she is.

"Ahhh, holy shit...you're so slutty!" moans the guy, fucking hard and fast.

"Thanks, me is a whore so I have to be slutty. Bang me..." moans Hanna.

"Fucking damn! You're better than a pornstar." moans the guy as he cum in Hanna's pussy.

"Freakin' sexy!" moans Hanna, faking an orgasm.

The guy thinks Hanna's orgasm is real.

"Here." says the guy as he pay Hanna.

"Thanks. Bye." says Hanna as she put the money in her purse, put on her clothes and leave the guy's apartment.

"Not nearly as awesome as Vincent...or Caleb." thinks Hanna.

Hanna walk home.

"Maybe I should stop being a whore..." thinks Hanna.

The sun is going down.

"No, me need the money." thinks Hanna.

Once she's home, Hanna takes a nice cold shower.

After that she eat a burger.

"Yum, yum." says Hanna.

She wear a pink t-shirt and baggy black sweatpants.

Hanna miss Vincent's big dick.

She send him a sexy txt-message.

7 minutes later he reply with a picture of his dick.

"Awww! Sexy." says Hanna.

2 days later.

"I wish Vincent was here right now." says Hanna as she wash her old plush animals.

Hanna still has most of her plushies left from when she was a kid.

She like them.

"Awww!" says Hanna with a smile. "Plushies, cute."

Most of Hanna's plushies are pink, but not all of them.

Hanna wear a tight top and skinny jeans.

"Maybe I should call Emily and ask if Toby and his men still try to find me." says Hanna.

The sun shine. It's a cutie day.

"No. Em's probably kinda busy." says Hanna.

2 hours later, Hanna masturbate.

"Awwww! Sex, porn, dick, pussy, cum, boobs, slut, fuck." moans Hanna.

It feels good for her.

"Mmm, so sexy!" moans Hanna.

Hanna is very horny.

"Yes!" moans Hanna as she cum and squirt.

At the same time in Rosewood.

"Emily, do you think Hanna will ever return here?" says Vincent.

"I'm not sure. As long as the police is after her I don't think she will, unfortunately. She's much more safe in Chicago." says Emily.

"Maybe she'll like me to visit her there." says Vincent.

"Hanna would enjoy that, for sure." says Emily.

"Okay." says Vincent.

"Here." says Emily as she write down Hanna's address in Chicago on a random piece of purple paper.

"Thanks." says Vincent.

"No problem. Say hi to Han from me." says Emily.

"Of course." says Vincent.

The next day, Vincent arrive in Chicago.

After searching for 2 hours, he finds Hanna's apartment.

"Vincent, oh my gosh! What a cool surprise. Come in." says a happy Hanna when she sees Vincent.

"I'm glad to see you as well, Hanna." says Vincent.

"Yay!" says Hanna in childish joy.

Vincent enter the apartment.

"How did you find me?" says Hanna.

"Your friend Emily gave me your address...oh, by the way, Emily says hi to you." says Vincent.

"Okay. Nice. Want anything? Tea, coffee, beer?" says Hanna.

"Coffee's good." says Vincent.

"Alright." says Hanna as she pour some coffee for Vincent.

"Nice apartment you have." says Vincent when he sees a lot of sexy photos of Hanna on the walls.

"Awww! Thanks." says Hanna with a cute smile.

"We can fuck later." says Vincent.

"I'd love that." says Hanna.

"Me too." says Vincent.

"Yay!" says a happy Hanna.

At the same time in Rosewood.

"How's it going?" says Spencer.

"There's no sign of Hanna in Rosewood or Ravenswood." says Toby. "I plan to search in Brookhaven next."

"Okay." says Spencer.

Spencer drink some vodka.

"Yeah." says Toby.

45 minutes later.

"Fuck me." says a naked Hanna as she bend forward over her bed.

"Alright, baby Hanna." says Vincent as he slide his dick into Hanna's wet pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm! Soooo sexy." moans Hanna.

"I love your sweet cozy pussy." moans Vincent.

"And I love your stiff thick dick." moans Hanna.

Vincent fuck harder.

"Yay! Drill me, man." moans Hanna.

"Of course, Hanna." moans Vincent.

"Vincent, you're awesome." moans Hanna.

"Thanks, so are you." moans Vincent.

"You make me happy." says Hanna.

"Awesome." says Vincent.

"Very sexy!" moans Hanna.

"Indeed." moans Vincent.

"Mmm!" moans Hanna.

"Yeah!" moans Vincent.

"Holy shit. So good." moans Hanna.

27 minutes later.

"OMG, so fucking sexy!" moans Hanna as she get a very cute orgasm.

"Ahhh, yes!" moans Vincent as he cum in Hanna's cozy pussy.

The next day.

"Hanna, I must return home to Ravenswood. Will I ever see you and your pussy again?" says Vincent.

"You'll meet me again once it's safe for me to be in Rosewood. I hope we don't have to wait too long for that." says Hanna.

"Okay. I promise to not have sex with another woman or jerk off until then. I'm gonna save up my cum for you." says Vincent.

"Thanks, Vincent." says Hanna.

4 days later.

"Awww!" says Hanna as she hug her pink plush bunny.

Hanna is happy.

Hanna wear a pink hoodie and oversized pink sweatpants.

She look kinda childish, but she don't care.

Hanna love to act like a kid sometimes.

"Awww!" says Hanna in a cutie tone.

Suddenly there's a beep from Hanna's phone.

Hanna grab her phone and answer.

"Hi, Hanna-Boo speaking."

"Hi, this is Emily."

"Em, what's up?"

"I wanna tell you that you might need to stay where you are for longer than we thought. Toby and Spencer has increased their efforts in trying to find you."

"Oh, no! Please tell Vincent that."

"Alright, Han. See you. Good luck."

"Thanks, Em."

Hanna ends the phone call.

"Things look really dark for Hanna-Boo, but at least I have you, little Mini Hanna." says Hanna as she hug her pink plush bunny.

The next day.

"Hmm...need to do it with a couple customers today so I get some cash." says Hanna as she put on a tight black leather t-shirt and sexy pink latex tights.

Hanna grab her purse, exit her apartment, walk downstairs and outside.

She walk to a small Italian diner.

Soon she finds a guy who look like he could use the company of a sexy woman.

Hanna smile sexy when she walk up to him.

"I'm a whore. Do you wanna fuck me?" says Hanna.

"Yes, how much?" says the guy.

"200 dollars." says Hanna.

"Alright, it's a deal." says the guy as he give Hanna 200 dollars.

"Thanks, let's go to the bathroom." says Hanna.

"Okay. I'm Robert Wilson, by the way." says the guy.

"I'm Hanna." says Hanna with a sexy smile.

Hanna and Robert goes to the bathroom.

They enter, close and lock the door.

Robert unzip his jeans so his dick pop out.

Hanna does feel a bit sick when she sees Robert's dick. It is not very clean, as if Robert really needed to take a shower.

Hanna still decide to let him fuck her since she know he'll ask for his money back if she didn't allow him to enter her pussy.

"Let's do this..." says Hanna as she pull down her tights.

She lean back against the wall.

Robert slide his dick into Hanna's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Hanna, your pussy is awesome!" moans Robert, being very horny.

"Thanks!" moans Hanna, pretending to be horny.

"Do you love my dick, baby?" moans Robert.

"It's big!" moans Hanna.

"Good. I bet you enjoy this." says Robert.

"Mmm, me do!" moans Hanna, pretending to love it.

"Oh, yeah!" says Robert, fucking harder.

"Sexy." says Hanna.

Hanna wish it was over.

Robert's dick does not feel nice in her pussy and it seems like he doesn't care about her and only fuck for his own pleasure.

12 minutes later.

"Ahhh, holy shit, here I cum!" moans Robert as he release his disgusting stinky load of cum in Hanna's pussy.

"Thanks, cutie whore." says Robert as he give Hanna a tinky kiss on the neck and then leave the bathroom.

Once alone, Hanna sit down on the toilet and pee out Robert's cum, wanting to get it away as quickly as possible.

"Ewww! Such a disgusting guy..." says Hanna.

As soon as she's managed to pee out all of Robert's cum, Hanna pull her tights back up and leave the bathroom.

The good thing is that Robert did pay her.

Hanna walk to a small clothing store.

"Hmm, wonder if they've got any sexy tank tops..." says Hanna.

Eventually she end up buying a tight pink leather tank top. She pay for it with half the money from Robert.

Once home again, Hanna takes a shower to wash away the memory of how disgusting it was to get fucked by Robert.

"I hope my next customer is a clean sexy man." says Hanna.

2 hours later.

"How much for a fuck?" says a handsome strong man as he walk up to Hanna in the Chicago tropical garden.

"Only 200 dollars." says Hanna.

"Alright, here." says the man as he give Hanna 200 dollars.

"Thanks. Let's go somewhere private." says Hanna.

Hanna and the man goes to a bathroom.

"I'm Rick Aronsen." says the man.

"Cool. You can call me Hanna, the whore." says Hanna with a sexy smile.

When they are in the bathroom, Hanna roll up her short leather skirt.

"Fuck me, sir." says Hanna.

"As you wish, baby." says Rick as he unbutton his pants so his dick pop out.

"Wow! Nice dick you have." says Hanna.

"Thanks." says Rick as he slide his dick into Hanna's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm!" moans Hanna. "So sexy!"

"Yeah, girl." moans Rick.

"Your dick is so sexy!" moans Hanna.

"So is your pussy." moans Rick.

"Awww!" moans a happy Hanna.

Hanna is happy and horny.

27 minutes later.

"Ahhh, yeah!" moans Rick as he cum in Hanna's sweet pussy.

"Yay! Soooo good." moans Hanna as she get an orgasm.

4 days later.

"Awww! Little cutie bunny." says Hanna as she hug her pink plush bunny.

Hanna wear a pink t-shirt and black latex tights.

"So sweet." says Hanna as she place the bunny on the bed.

Hanna walk out to her living room.

Her phone is on the table. Suddenly the phone beeps, to tell Hanna that she recieved a txt.

It's from Emily. It says "Hanna, are you okay? If not, I can come and visit. Hug from Emily."

"Awww!" says Hanna.

Hanna sends a reply that says "Hi, Em. I'm okay, but you can still visit me. Hug from Hanna-Boo."

The next day.

"Hmm, me need a beer." says Hanna as she walk into the kitchen and open a bottle of beer.

Hanna takes a big sip.

She wear a pink t-shirt and white sweatpants.

"Yay. Nice cold beer." says a happy Hanna.

Hanna takes her beer with her to the living room where hse plop down on the couch, switch on the TV and watch some anime.

"Awww! Me is a sexual cutie babe." says Hanna in a childish tone.

Hanna is happy.

"I wonder who my next customer will be." says Hanna.


	5. Chapter 5

2 hours later.

In a hotel room, a guy named Tom Eagle is fucking Hanna in the pussy.

"Mmmm! Drill my cutie pussy! Sexy!" moans Hanna.

"Ahhh! You're a wonderful slut." moans Tom.

"Shit...this is erotic." moans Hanna.

"Damn!" moans Tom as he cum in Hanna's pussy.

"Awww!" moans Hanna as she get an orgasm.

"That was one hell of a session, baby." says Tom.

"Yeah and please pay me." says Hanna.

Tom gives Hanna 200 dollars.

The next day.

"Oh, a txt from Emily. So cute." says a happy Hanna when she sees that she's recieved a txt-message from Emily.

The txt says "Hanna, things have calmed down a bit so you can return to Rosewood if you want."

Hanna sends a reply that says "Thanks, Em. See you in 2 days. Hug from Hanna-Boo."

2 days later, Hanna arrive at Emily's home.

"Welcome back, Hanna. Your room downstairs is ready for you." says Emily.

"Thanks, but do I still need to hide?" says Hanna.

"Yes. Things may be a lot more calm, but Toby and Spencer have not give up yet." says Emily.

"I understand. Nice to be here again though." says Hanna.

"That's cute. I'll make us a nice dinner." says Emily.

"Awesome." says Hanna as she grab her bags and goes down to her room.

Emily goes to the kitchen and starts to make fish pizza.

"Hmm, let's see...some nice Italian spices." says Emily as she add some nice rare Italian spices on the pizza. "I hope Hanna will like it."

Feeling a bit tired, Hanna get into bed and take a nap.

"Awww! Rosewood, me is back." says Hanna as she close her eyes and goes to sleep.

45 minutes later, Hanna wakes up to Emily who says "Dinner's ready. I've made fish pizza. I hope you're hungry."

"Yay." says a happy Hanna as she get up from bed.

Hanna follow Emily to the living room where the hame-made fish pizza and sweet tea are on the table and Hanna's favorite 'Gossip Girl' episode are on the TV.

"Awww! All for me?" says Hanna.

"Yeah, kinda is. Enjoy, girl." says Emily.

Hanna and Emily sit down on the couch and begin to eat.

2 days later.

"We need to cancel the search for Hanna. For the past 2 weeks, my men haven't found anything. I can't waste any more time on this." says Toby.

"I understand." says Spencer.

"Maybe she's dead." says Aria.

"Hanna probably killed herself to avoid us." says Alison.

"That doesn't sound like something Hanna would do." says Mona.

"No, but she's actually able to adapt and change her strategy so we should not ignore the possibility that she might be dead." says Spencer.

"Yeah, I agree." says Aria.

At the same time.

Vincent enter Hanna's room.

"I'm glad you've returned." says Vincent.

"Thanks. It's good to be here." says Hanna.

Hanna wear a tight black t-shirt and baggy pink sweatpants.

"Wanna fuck?" says Vincent.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Vincent as he takes off his clothes.

"I'm ready." says Hanna as she take off her clothes too.

Vincent's dick is hard and Hanna's pussy is wet.

"Do me." says Hanna as she climb into bed.

"Sure, Han." says Vincent as he join her and slide his dick into her soft wet pussy and starts to fuck.

"Mmm, yes!" moans Hanna in sexual joy.

"Your pussy is so soft and sexy." moans Vincent.

"Yeah, do you love that...?" moans Hanna.

"Of course, baby." says Vincent.

"Thanks...and I love your big hard dick." says Hanna.

"I'm glad you do, baby Hanna." moans Vincent.

"Awww, so sexy!" moans Hanna.

"Holy shit..." moans Vincent.

"Yes! Do me, take me, drill me, fuck me, bang me." moans Hanna.

"With honor." says Vincent, fucking harder and faster.

"Yay!" moans a happy Hanna, who love being fucked hard and fast. "So sexy."

"Indeed." says Vincent.

"Mmm, awesome!" moans Hanna.

51 minutes later.

"OMG, yes!" moans Hanna with pleasure as she get an orgasm.

"Ahhhh! Fuckin' damn..." moans Vincent in a hard manly tone as he cum deep in Hanna's sweet erotic pussy.

"Yay!" says a very happy Hanna, who love when men cum in her pussy. "So nice and sweet."

The next day.

"Em, it seems like Hanna is dead." says Aria.

"So the hunt for her is over?" says Emily.

"Yes. Toby has decided to cancel it." says Aria.

"I understand." says Emily.

Aria leave the room.

4 hours later.

"Hanna, they no longer hunt for you, but you should still hide for a few more weeks, just in case." says Emily.

"Yay. Good that Toby and Spencer finally gave up." says Hanna.

"I agree, soon you might be able to appear in public as Hanna once more." says Emily.

"Yeah, it will be so sweet to be myself again." says Hanna.

"Let's celebrate. I'll bake a mango cake." says Emily.

"Awww! That's wonderful." says Hanna.

Emily goes to the kitchen and starts to bake a mango cake, according to the recipe that Alison's mom once gave her as a gift.

"Should visit Caleb's grave tomorrow." thinks Hanna.

2 hours later.

"I hope this is good." says Emily as she place a large mango cake on the living romm table.

"It smells yummy." says Hanna.

"Thanks, Han." says Emily.

"You're welcome, Em." says Hanna.

They starts to eat.

"Yay. It taste wonderful." says Hanna with a cute smile.

"I'm glad you enjoy the cake." says Emily.

"Yum, yum." says a happy Hanna.

"Awww!" says Emily, being happy too.

The next day, Hanna visit Caleb's grave.

"Caleb, things've been kinda weird lately, but also good, in a way. This awesome guy named Vincent has become my bedroom friend." says Hanna. "He's sexy."

Hanna wear a white jacket and baggy jeans.

"I know that it sounds like I use him as a replacement for you, but I'm not. Nobody can truly replace you. Vincent and I aren't really dating. He is pretty much just a very good fuck buddy." says Hanna.

Hanna get a little horny.

"You are still my soul mate. I miss you so much." says Hanna.

Hanna leave Caleb's grave.

2 weeks later.

"Em, what's for dinner?" says Hanna.

"I've not decided yet." says Emily.

"Okay." says Hanna.

Hanna wear a white t-shirt and pink baggy sweatpants.

Emily wear a blue tank top and black sweatpants.

"Does fish and rice sound good to you?" says Emily.

"Yes." says Hanna.

"Alright, then fish and rice it is." says Emily.

"Want me to help?" says Hanna.

"No, I prefer to cook alone. You can relax." says Emily.

"Thanks, Em." says Hanna.

"You're welcome." says Emily.

Hanna hug her pink plush bunny.

"Awww! Little bunny." says Hanna.

Emily starts cooking dinner.

"Hmm...la la la." sings Emily.

Hanna goes down to her room, place the bunny on the bed and then drink some beer.

"Yay!" says a happy Hanna.

56 minutes later.

"Dinner's ready." says Emily as she enter Hanna's room.

"Nice." says a happy Hanna.

Hanna and Emily walk up to the living room where Emily has set up the food and some wine on the table.

Some nice calm soft music is playing on low volume on the stereo. The song is one that Emily's dad love and because of that Emily love it as well.

"Let's eat." says Emily.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

Emily and Hanna starts to eat.

"Yum, yum." says Hanna.

"Does it taste good...?" says Emily.

"Very good." says Hanna.

"I'm glad you love it, Han." says Emily with a sweet smile.

"Yay." says Hanna, all cutie cute.

"Awww." says Emily.

"Em, you're so cool." says Hanna.

"Thanks, so are you." says Emily.

"Really?" says Hanna.

"Of course." says Emily.

"Sweet." says Hanna.

"Yeah." says Emily.

4 days later.

Hanna and Emily watch the evening news on TV.

Toby is being interviewed.

"We've decided to drop all charges against Hanna Marin." says Toby.

"Oh, why?" says Liza North, the news reporter.

"That's still top secret information, but Hanna no longer need to hide, if she's still alive." says Toby.

"Yay!" says a very happy Hanna.

The next day, Hanna dye her hair back to her true color, stop wearing fake glasses and return to her normal fashion style and starts being Hanna again instead of Molly Harborsen.

"So, am I your friend as I used to be?" says Hanna.

"Yes." says Spencer, Aria, Ezra, Alison, Toby and Mona.

"Awww! Thanks." says a happy Hanna.

"You're welcome, Han." says Aria.

Aria and Hanna hug each other.

"I'm glad everyboy are friends once more." says Emily.

Hanna moves back to Rosewood. Her parents forgive her and goes back to being nice to her.

2 weeks later, Vincent ask Hanna to marry him and nearly a year later, Hanna and Vincent get married.

 **The End.**


End file.
